Hal Jordan
Hal Jordan was the original Green Lantern of Earth. He was noted for being an avid defender of the Earth through his position as a founder of the Justice League. Hal's tale was a tragic one, as through the infection by Parallax he fell to the dark side, becoming a supervillain. Eventually Parallax was separated from Hal and redeemed himself be rejoining and eventually able to become the leader of the Green Lantern Corps. Biography Youth A child born in Coast City, Hal idolized his father, a pilot at Ferris Airlines. Loving the way his father flew planes, Hal thought of his father to be nothing more than a hero. However, one day Hal's father was killed in a plane malfunction, causing Hal's heart to break. Eventually becoming a pilot himself, Hal became very reckless and cared little for his own safety, though he was also full of willpower and was never fearful. Rise, Fall and Rebirth After the great Abin Sur crashed to the planet Earth, Hal Jordan was chosen as his successor as a Green Lantern, the first human to be given the title. Sent to Oa, the first Green Lantern Jordan encountered was Tomar-Re. Jordan was trained to use the Green Ring of Willpower by Sinestro of Korugar under the command of the Guardians of the Universe. During his first two years, Hal served the Green Lantern Corps fairly well, though unorthodoxly, and had a budding romance with Carol Ferris, who later became a Star Sapphire. During these two years, Hal had run-ins with Oliver Queen. Upon hearing of children going missing all over the country, Hal ended up teaming up with the Flash and teaming up with him in a fight against Verus on Agon. To escape Agon, Hal ended up making a deal with Verus. When he learned of the presence of a Parademon on Earth, Hal went out to investigate, meeting with the Flash, Batman, Superman, Cyborg, Aquaman and Wonder Woman, the group fought back the threat of Darkseid. The battle soon came to be known as the final fight of the Parademon Invasion of Earth. The group later named themselves the Justice League after the workings of David Graves. Hal even stopped Sinestro from destroying the Green Lantern Corps when the latter misused his duties as a Green Lantern to enslave Korugar. However, Hal's exiling of his own teacher resulted in the latter taking a Yellow Ring of Fear. Eventually Hal broke his oath to the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps after Coast City was attacked and nearly fully destroyed. Overwhelmed by anger, despair and fear, Hal allowed himself to be taken over by Parallax resulting in the graying of his hair. Becoming Parallax, the Green Lantern in Hal died and he became little more than what he protected people from, a monster, and did not care who he killed. Eventually Parallax realized the error of his ways and by bonding with the Spectre, Hal was able to shed the parasite's influence and allowed to return to his life as a pilot. Hal was also reinstated as a Green Lantern, now one of many humans to bear the title. To regain the trust of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal risked his life fighting Manhunters and saving other Green Lanterns, redeeming himself. His redemption complete, Hal led the Corps to victory against the Sinestro Corps, and participated in the War of Light against Agent Orange and the Red Lanterns. When the dead rose in the Blackest Night, Hal led all the different bearers of the emotional spectrum to face the undead hordes of Nekron. Hal was also allowed back into the Justice League, and helped them with cases involving the Orb of Ra and Graves. However, Hal found himself at odds with the League and quit, crediting his departure to the fact that a fight with Wonder Woman showed instability within the League. Hal then experienced another downward spiral as the rogue Guardian Krona sparked the War of the Green Lantern Corps, the events of which resulted in Hal killing Krona, being stripped of his duties as a Green Lantern and being replaced by his villainous teacher Sinestro. Insurrection Although Hal would try to resume his life as a normal person but was unable to follow up on his house payments and was arrested after attacking an actor. He was informed by Carol that he was not allowed to return to Ferris Air as a pilot. Trying to romance Carol once more, Hal was told off by her who revealed just how out of touch he had become. Returning home to find an eviction notice, Hal was approached by Sinestro who generated a power ring for him, allowing him to get back to saving lives right away. After a brief fight with Gorgor, Hal was ordered by Sinestro to help in defeating the Sinestro Corps. While Sinestro engaged the Yellow Lanterns, Hal went to disable to the Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery which began to try and send him to Universe 3. Ejected out of the Battery and collected by the Yellow Lanterns, Jordan's ring's power levels were drained and he was soon joined by Sinestro. Convincing Sinestro to create temporary rings for the rest of the Korugarans, after the prison break started, Jordan was recharged once more. Working with Sinestro, Jordan placed the Sinestro Corps in an induced coma. Shunted back to Eath without any power in his ring, Hal made his way to Carol to make things right by her. Finally realizing he no longer needed be Green Lantern to live his life with happiness. Against his will, though, Hal was forced to once again become a Green Lantern by Sinestro to stop the Guardians and the impending Third Army. Before they could leave, though, Sinestro was kidnapped by the Indigo Tribe and Hal himself was placed in a jail cell. Discovering Black Hand to be a slave of the Indigo Tribe, Hal used him to recharge his Ring of Willpower and made his way to a statue of Abin Sur where he found Sinestro brainwashed by Indigo-1. Retreating and finding Natromo, Hal learned more of the treachery of the Guardians. Upon informing Natromo of Abin's death, Much to Hal's shock, the old alien began to shut down the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery. With Sinestro free, Hal went off with him to try and find Natromo. Convincing Natromo to repair the Indigo Battery, Hal's power ring was also given autonomy by the Indigo Lanterns. Realizing Black Hand was no longer an Indigo Lantern, Hal deduced that he had been resurrected as a Black Lantern. Heading to Sinestro's hideout to confer with the Book of the Black, Hal and Sinestro were teleported to the presence of Black Hand. Using Sinestro's Yellow Lantern, Hal was able to help destroy Black Hand's legions but was knocked out cold. Buried alive by Black Hand, Hal dug himself out but was forced to deal with the fact that Black Hand wanted to bring his father back as a zombie. Recharging his and Sinestro's power rings, Jordan fought against Black Hand until the Guardians of the Universe arrived. With the Guardians ordering Black Hand to kill Jordan and Sinestro, they were unable to resist and were both killed. Both of them, however, awoke to find themselves trapped in the Dead Zone with the spirit of Tomar-Re and learned of the machinations of Volthoom. While imprisoned, though, the two were joined by Simon Baz, a new Green Lantern. Although Baz was able to get Sinestro out, Hal was left trapped in the Dead Zone and was now joined by Black Hand. Informed of Korguar's destruction, Hal decided not to waste any more time and commit suicide so that he could take control of a Black Ring of Death. Now a Black Lantern, Hal sent a message out to the Indigo Tribe. Gathering up the Black Lantern Corps, Hal was brought out of the Dead Zone and unleashed his new soldiers on Volthoom. However, Volthoom easily defeated the Black Lanterns and began to exploit Hal's emotions. Realizing that Volthoom was too powerful, Hal returned to the Dead Zone and brought back Nekron. Stripping Volthoom of the Emotional Spectrum, Hal allowed Nekron to reap him and was restored himself. Alive and a Green Lantern once more, Hal finally came to peace with his father's death. After reunited with Carol, Hal realized Sinestro's intent to kill the Guardians of the Universe. After a brief battle, Hal realized that he had arrived too late to stop Sinestro. Allowing Sinestro to leave after a small conversation, Hal welcomed the Templar Guardians as the new aides of the Green Lantern Corps. Leader Trying to work out his relationship with Carol, Hal was summoned to Oa but promised that she and he would get through their difficulties. Informed by the Templar Guardians that he was being instated as the new leader of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal went to Kilowog and released several Green Rings to find replacements for the deceased. Just as Oa came under attack by Larfleeze, though, the new recruits arrived to assist Hal as well. During the battle, the rings began to fluctuate and although Larfleeze was driven off, much of Oa was plundered. Contemplating what being a leader meant, Hal decided to go after the escaped prisoner Prixiam Nol-Anj alone. Finding her, Hal battled her despite her new status as a Star Sapphire. Given a vision of Relic during the battle, the power rings again fluctuated and Hal quickly left, determined to find either Carol Ferris or Kyle Rayner but first returned to Oa. With Salaak determining the Green Lantern Central Power Battery to be the source of the malfunctions, Hal was also informed that Ion was heading to it's "home" to die. Just then, Carol, Kyle, the Templar Guardians and Saint Walker appeared before Hal to warn him of Relic. Faced with the possibility that the Emotional Spectrum could be drained permanently, Hal was then confronted by Relic, the last of the universe of the Old Gods, directly. Refusing to give up their rings, Hal decided to try and fight Relic directly when the giant unleashed his technology on Oa. Ordering Kyle and Carol to take out Relic's collectors, Kilowog to lead the rest of the Green Lanterns, Salaak and John Stewart to secure the lantern batteries, Hal himself decided to take on Relic. While leading the assault against Relic, Hal eventually realized that the Corps battle was in vain as the Geen Lantern Central Power Battery had died. After Relic destroyed the Central Power Battery, Hal was informed by Salaak that as a consequence, Oa itself would be destroyed. Refusing to give up to Relic, Hal was once again defeated. With John, Hal formulated a plan to evacuate Oa. While John and a small squad distracted Relic, Hal and Kyle began to lead the Green Lantern Corps off of Oa. Determined to get revenge on Relic, Hal's stance was opposed by the Templar Guardian Paalko and Kyle. Mobilizing the Corps, Hal decided to head to Ysmault to convene with the Red Lantern Corps. Before he could leave, though, Hal was faced with Kyle becoming the vessel of all the entities bar Parallax. Confronting the Entities, Hal demanded answers but was instead shunted to Ysmault with the rest of the Corps. Meeting with Guy Gardner, Hal ended up in a fight with his old friend instead. Convincing the Red Lantern Corps to help fight Relic, Hal gave them their own sector in return. Learning Carol had fallen in love with Kyle, Hal was shocked but still allowed her to open up a tether to the White Lantern. Locating Relic at the [Wall, Hal led the charge against the remnant of the old world. Breaking Kyle free of Relic's machines, Hal was joined by John and watched as Relic's ship was pushed into the Source Wall. With John, Guy and Kyle, Hal began the plan to push Relic into the Source Wall as well. After Kyle pushed Relic into the Source Wall, the Emotional Spectrum was replenished but Hal lamented that Rayner had also been taken. As his ring ran out of power, Hal and the rest of the Corps were taken to Mogo by the Indigo Tribe, the living planet becoming the new headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps. With Mogo having had created a new Central Power Battery, Hal finally embraced his role as the leader of the Green Lantern Corps even though many of his soldiers gave it up. Even though he was unable to convince them otherwise, Hal did agree that the usage of the Emotional Spectrum needed to be policed. Deciding to go find Prixiam Nol-Anj, Hal was joined only by Kilowog as they travelled to Dekann. The battle with Nol-Anj did not go as expected as just when Hal and Kilowog had the advantage, she enthralled many others to her side. Acknowleding that the battle had gotten out of hand, Hal sent out a message for reinforcements and managed to bring about a ceasefire. Taking in the Braidmen and Prixiam's power ring, Hal came to accept the terms that she would be free. Ordering the reconstruction of the facilities of Oa on Mogo, Hal placed John Stewart in charge of terraforming Mogo with the ruins of the former headquarters. While checking on the patients with Soranik, Hal was present when Saint Walker woke up and lost hope. Going to the Command Center, Hal checked in with Kilowog to try and find the location of the returned Sinestro Corps. Attacked by the escaping Braidmen, Hal's body was copied by a Durlan who used his image to turn the Green Lantern Corps into the enemy of the galaxy. Faced with quellling a rebellion against the Corps, Hal was forced to allow ex-convicts and former enemies of the Corps, like Kanjar Ro, help them fight off enemies. When a new Red Lantern prisoner was brought in, Hal was astonished that it was a new recruit and even more astonished that she was a Kryptonian. Going to request help for her from Saint Walker, Hal failed to get the alien to feel enough hope again to cure the Kryptonian and decided to head to Ysmault. Hal realized that in addition to the Red Lanterns taking his sector, the revolution meant that he would no longer be able to come to Earth. Going down to Earth to say his goodbyes, Hal instructed Simon Baz to look after his family. Returning to Mogo and gathering Two-Six, Salaak and Kilowog, Hal began to plan back against the Khund and began with a tactical strike on Gwottle. Going to the Khund Warship, to resolve the dispute, Hal ended up in a fight to the death with Captain Khu. Although initially outmatched, Hal ended up being the victor in the fight but was disgusted by the barbaric attitudes of Khu's superiors. Getting the Lanterns refusing to use their light to become logistics experts, Hal met up with Kilowog when he was informed that the Khund were invading. While leading the charge, Hal was disappointed to learn that the Khund had swayed several former allies of the Green Lantern Corps. With the Khund's Durlan agents exposed, the fleet retreated and Hal decided to go save the Lanterns who needed help. On the Moon of Ibix, Hal led another charge against the Khund but after a victory was inflicted by mysterious explosions. While returning to Mogo, Hal located the Prixiam and had Gorin-Sunn arrest her. Told that the Durlans wanted to become like the people of Daxam, Hal determined the aliens to be headed for Zezzen. Learning that the Durlans slaughtered half the Daxamites from John, Hal and the Green Lantern Corps descended down on the Durlans. With the help of the Outer Clanns and Fatality, the Green Lantern Corps defeated the shapeshifting monsters. Hal then tussled with a will-draining alien called Aga after which he hung out with his visiting family on Mogo for a little. Later Life Eventually Hal settled down and married Carol Ferris, with her giving birth to his son Martin Jordan Jr., with the entire Justice League present to see the newborn. Legacy The impact the life Hal Jordan had on the Green Lantern Corps was substantial. Being known as the greatest Green Lantern to have ever lived, Hal's story was told to nearly every Green Lantern recruit, and not as a lesson, but simply because each recruit wished to know. Even darker parts of Hal's story, such as his betrayal as Parallax, was held in high regard as eventually the true hero in Hal rebounded. Even as the eons passed, the legacy of Hal Jordan lived on. Earth 3 On Earth 3, th e Hal Jordan was a cowardly person, stuttering during speech and often questioning his surroundings. A sniveling coward who was spying on his boss, Jordan 3 was given the Ring of Volthoom, and he became a Supervillain, joining the Crime Syndicate and becoming Power Ring. Much like the rest of the Crime Syndicate, Power Ring arrived on Prime Earth due to the actions of the Outsider. Under the guidance of Deathstorm, Power Ring was afraid to recharge his ring and often sought consul from the more fearsom villain. Together, the two infiltrated Belle Reve Penitentiary and fought off the Rogues during the Rogues Rebellion. With some members of the Secret Society, Power Ring managed to fight off Batman but was easily killed by Sinestro. Category:Superhero Category:Supervillain Category:Green Lantern Corps